


Kisses and Goodbyes

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't know their couple name?, I just wrote and when I finished I noticed that it was kinda angsty, I wasn't intending for it to be like this, M/M, Still, Tumblr request, but a bit, mingyu/the8, not a lot, that's all?, this is a bit angsty actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Mingyu is leaving to film for Law of the Jungle, and Minghao is going to miss his boyfriend





	Kisses and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, to the anon who requested, I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but here it is, I hope you like ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Mingyu sighed, as he finished packing. He’d be leaving early the next morning to start filming for Law of the Jungle, and it was already late. He really shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to pack.

He got up, stretching and hearing his back crack, and then sighed again, looking around. The room was empty and the dorm was silent, as the others were still at the company, training. He’d been allowed to go back home earlier to prepare for the next day. He had a few tiring days of filming ahead of him, after all. Still, the dorm felt weird like this. Usually it was full and noisy, and while it could be overwhelming at times, Mingyu found that the silence was even more overwhelming.

Deciding to entertain himself for a while, he headed to the living room, looking for his phone. He wanted to stay up at least until the others were back. The next morning he would leave early, and the others would still be asleep, and he didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. So he headed out of the room, expecting to find his phone and nothing else. And he stopped dead on his tracks when he saw someone by the door.

His first instinct was to scream. But it only took him a second more to recognize the person, and his scream quickly became a wide smile. He ran to the newcomer and threw himself at him. The other boy let out a grunt as Mingyu crushed him in a hug.

“I know you’re happy to see me, Gyu, but could you let go, please?”

Mingyu chuckled and let the boy go. Minghao smiled at him, softly.

“Hey.”

Said the older boy. Minghao chuckled.

“Hey.”

He answered.

“What are you doing here?”

Asked Mingyu. If Minghao was there the others should be there too, or close. Their manager would never allow Minghao to go back earlier for nothing.

“Practice ended. I wanted to see you, so I rushed home. The others will be here soon, but for now…”

Mingyu smiled at the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“You’re a sneaky little shit, you know?”

Asked Mingyu, jokingly. Minghao chuckled and put his hand on the back of Mingyu’s neck, pulling the older closer and pressing his lips against his. Mingyu kissed back, put pulled away a second later.

“What?”

Asked Minghao, frowning.

“Not here.”

Mumbled Mingyu, pulling the shorter boy to his room. Minghao smirked and closed the door behind him.

As soon as it was closed the younger boy pushed Mingyu against the door, pressing his lips to the older’s once more. Their kiss was fast and a bit desperate, as if they were trying to kiss all they could in the smallest amount of time possible. Mingyu knew they were both thinking the same thing, thinking about the time they’d have to spend apart, without each other.

The younger boy bit his bottom lip and Mingyu sighed into the kiss, pressing closer to the other boy, and they continued to kiss, until Minghao pulled back. The two of them were panting, lips red and bruised. The younger boy lifted a hand and caressed Mingyu’s cheek.

“I’ll miss you.”

He admitted, softly. Mingyu heard the dorm door opening and the others coming in, talking and laughing. He sighed sadly.

“I’ll miss you too.”

He said to the younger. Minghao hesitated for a second, and then pressed another kiss to Mingyu’s lips. This time, however, if was a soft kiss, slow and passionate, and a bit sad. Minghao licked Mingyu’s bottom lip and the older opened his mouth, granting access. Minghao’s tongue was slow moving against Mingyu’s, and his hands had fallen to press Mingyu’s hips. It was as if he was trying to memorize the feeling of Mingyu against him.

They separated when they heard the others coming close. Minghao looked at Mingyu sadly. Their time was over. Mingyu nodded, understanding. Then he leaned forward and pressed one last quick kiss to Minghao’s lips.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back so quickly you won’t even notice I was gone.”

Minghao smiled softly, although it was a sad smiled. He wasn’t one to talk about his emotions, and had a hard time doing so, so Mingyu pulled him into a hug, trying to tell the boy that he didn’t have to say things out loud for Mingyu to understand. He felt the younger nod against his chest.

They separated and Minghao smiled.

“C’mon, you need to say goodbye to those losers.”

He joked, despite the sadness that still filled his eyes. Mingyu smiled back and nodded, and the two of them headed outside, their intertwined hands hidden by the long sleeves of their clothes.


End file.
